Agent Afloat (episode)
Agent Afloat is the second episode in NCIS Season 6 and also the 115th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A Navy Lieutenant assigned to the USS Seahawk apparently falls overboard in a supposed suicide but when McGee and Ziva discover that the Lieutenant's wife dead at her home in D.C., the NCIS team investigate yet find no motive whatsoever for the killing. However when DiNozzo who's now Agent Afloat on the Seahawk finds that the Navy Lieutenant in question is actually dead, the team soon come to the horrifying conclusion whoever is responsible for both deaths is also planning on releasing anthrax onto the Seahawk. Prologue As the U.S.S. Seahawk sails through the ocean, someone can heard calling for the Agent Afloat to the fantail and also on the double. Inside the ship, NCIS Agent Afloat Anthony DiNozzo Junior runs through the lower areas of the ship, bypassing various crew members while yelling "Coming through!" or "Make a hole". He later scales some stairs before heading down another area. A few seconds later, after descending another stairs, Tony opens a big door and then heads out onto the main area of the ship, racing to the very edge of the ship with two crew members following suit. Tony eventually reaches the group of crew members and pushes one aside before kneeling and examining the folded pile of clothes with a Navy ID card on top. Tony takes the card and while handing it, asks any of the crew if they saw the man jump but he gets no response, only the crew shaking their heads. Tony then turns back and examines the card again, revealing the man to be Navy Lieutenant Chad Evans. Tony just kneels there, greatly frustrated. It then cuts to show a shot of the USS Seahawk still sailing through the ocean. At the bullpen occupied by the NCIS Major Case Response Team in Washington D.C., Tony's former desk lies vacant and empty. NCIS/Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David stops drinking her tea and continues examining the desk. At his desk, Ziva's colleague. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee is busy looking at nothing yet tapping a pencil against his coffee cup. McGee then glances over at Tony's empty desk and stops tapping with McGee making conversation by voicing his belief that it's a nice morning. "Beautiful morning", Ziva agrees. McGee then wonders how Ziva's tea is. Ziva remarks it's fine before asking McGee about his coffee. "It's good", McGee remarks. "Good coffee". With that, McGee takes another sip of his coffee while Ziva simply swings her own pencil against her chin. McGee attempts to ask something but stops. "Quiet day", Ziva states. "Yeah, quiet week", McGee confirms. As that happens, their boss, NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs arrives in, remarking that they got a call from Tony which has McGee and Ziva greatly surprised. As he sits down at his desk, Gibbs reveals that a Navy Lieutenant did a half gainer off the USS Seahawk and that they should talk to the Navy Lieutenant's wife. Ziva wonders if the wife knows. "She will", Gibbs replies. McGee wonders shouldn't the Navy be sending a chaplain? Gibbs reminds McGee that chaplains don't investigate. McGee, abashed states "Right" and then remarks that he's gonna need an address. With that, Ziva gets ready to go while Gibbs simply holds up a file. McGee then gets up from his desk. As this happens, Ziva swings her NCIS Backpack onto her right shoulder before grabbing her coat. McGee then grabs his things and takes the file from Gibbs before McGee and Ziva both head for the elevator. Once they're gone, Gibbs simply looks at Tony's empty desk. Unable to look anymore, Gibbs then turns around, his face full of despair. A while later, McGee and Ziva have arrived at the Evans's house with McGee remarking that it's gonna be tough. Ziva then states if he thinks it's hard for them, imagine what it feels like to be him. "Who him?", McGee wonders. "Tony", Ziva replies. She then points that they're all here and that Tony's still stuck on that ship. McGee tries to state that he didn't meant Tony but gets interrupted by Ziva who remarks that Tony's completely alone and away from all those who care about him. As they reach the front door, stopping, Ziva then picks up on the fact that McGee wasn't talking about Tony. McGee states that he wasn't before stating that it's gonna be tough telling Lindy Evans that her husband's missing. He then rings the door but there's no answer. Sensing something's wrong. McGee knocks on the door but again there's no reply. As McGee remarks the truck's here, Ziva moves to look in via one of the windows before remarking, "So is she". It then cuts to show Lindy Evans lying on the floor, dead, her face and upper body covered in blood. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Lieutenant Kaplan's quarters have become a crime scene and as Ziva takes photographs, Tony searches the bed before discovering a single bottle and a syringe behind the bed. As Ziva photographs the morphine and syringe, Tony remarks that he hates it when they don't know what they're looking for but that it might kill them if they do. "Morphine", Ziva says. Major Events *It's revealed that four months have passed since Jenny Shepard's death and Gibbs's original team being reassigned by newly appointed Director Vance. Trivia * The Grumman C-2A which was shown bringing Gibbs and Ziva to the carrier was from the Fleet Logistics Support Squadron 30 (VRC-30) whose job is to move cargo, mail and passengers to and from carriers in the Pacific Fleet. * The U.S.S. Seahawk is a fictional ship which previously appeared on NCIS's parent series JAG. * This episode is Sean Murray's 100th Episode since he made his debut appearance as McGee in the Season 1 episode, Sub Rosa (episode) and also since Murray was promoted to series regular which occurred in the NCIS Season 2 premiere episode, See No Evil (episode). Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 6 Episodes Category:NCIS Season Premiere Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Dan E. Fesman Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright